


Risks and Changes (ModernAU! Erwin x Reader)

by scribblingfairytale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin head of a company, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU!, Reader a waitress, important things in life, later on shameless smut, meaning of ones life, science/scientists, what someone wants in life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith has everything: a apartment, a car, a well paid job. And he´s even head of a company. Being a scientist means you always need to get money for the newest projects and need to convince people to fund you. This task falls upon him now, so he went to a small town for a meeting. They are delaying their decision though to the next week, making him spent his vacation there in this little town. He finds himself stuck in a little diner, musing about life and everything as he drank his coffee. In the end he finds himself in the house of the waitress, having promised her to help her out with the diner.<br/>Where would this lead to? Two strangers suddenly close to each other in one house.<br/>A womanizer and a woman who was down to earth and not the type for one night.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting week indeed..</p><p>A story about risking things in order to change something. Or oneself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks and Changes (ModernAU! Erwin x Reader)

Numerous people were streaming through the city. Like ants seeking for the destination their life pulled them to.

It was easy to find anonymity within this mass. No one cared for the other except themselves and their own selfish interests they were following.

Nothing was more important. Only what they wanted. The others had no place in their little world.

But if those others could offer them money to follow their selfish reasons they were going after, they suddenly started to care. They would do _anything_ to get what they wanted.

 

A little snort escaped the lips of a blond man. He watched the crowd through the window of a little diner. His elbows rested on the table and a cup filled with coffee was pressed to his lips.

Thoughtful his gaze remained outside.

 

How had it come this far? That he ended up like them? Begging for help?

 

He always thought that he was different.

It wasn´t true. As he now knew, he would also do anything to get what he wanted. He would _sacrifice_ anything to achieve his goals. He wasn´t any better than them.

 

His phone lying next to his empty plate started to blink. Again.

The ID on the screen told him that it was his friend who had tried to reach him several times now.

But he wasn´t in the mood to talk to him. Maybe later. Much later.

 

His day didn´t went as he had expected it. And now he was sitting here in this empty diner. The food wasn´t bad he admitted. And the waitress had been very friendly until now.

He wondered why nobody went in here. Why it was so empty.

 

Was it also because of the selfish reasons? Did nobody wanted to eat in a little place like this? Which was so familiar, so warm?

He hated to eat in noble restaurants. Everything felt so stiff and formal. It made him feel uncomfortable. Places like this diner made him feel warm. Home.

 

Sighing he looked back to his phone. Twelve missed calls and several mails. He turned it off.

Light footsteps approached him and soon the face of the waitress popped in his view. A smile graced her lips as she took his empty plate.

 

“Do you want anything else?”

 

His blue eyes met her (e/c) ones. For the first time he actually saw the waitress. Noticed her beauty. The smile and the way she looked at him. Her name badge on her blouse.

 

He shook his head.

 

“Alright. Let me know if I can bring you something.”

 

And she disappeared again. Silence enveloped him and he found himself wondering how a person like her would work here. Why anyone would work in a place like this.

Was this so different? Was this better?

 

He ran his hand through his hair and took the last sip of his coffee. He put the cup down and his gaze went back outside. To the anonymous mass. He had been part of it for so long. Always going his way in a big city. Nobody knew where he was going nor what he was doing.

Things had changed with time. People started to recognize him. Admire him. Assault him.

He got used to it. And still he didn´t feel comfortable. Being part of the anonymity had been so much better. On the other hand he always wanted to be on top.

 

Change things.

It was harder than he thought.

 

He waved for the waitress. She still smiled as if she had never left the place beside him.

Before she could even start to speak he interrupted her.

 

“Would you please sit with me for a while?”

 

Her expression faltered.

 

“Well…” she started.

 

An eyebrow twitched in surprise.

 

“Is your boss against it? Doesn´t he allow you to speak with costumers?”

 

She shrugged. “He is not even here right now.”

 

“So will you join me then?”

 

Her eyes met his.

 

“I´ll grab us some coffee.” With that she disappeared once more.

 

A few minutes later she was back and handed him a new cup. She chose the seat in front of him.

They remained like that for a while. He took a sip of the warm liquid.

 

“The food was good.” he said.

 

“Really? I was afraid that it wouldn´t be good at all.” A nervous laugh escaped her.

 

“Don´t you have a cook?”

 

“Technically, yes. But he got sick and I sent him home this morning. So I have been all alone today.”

 

“And your boss? Why doesn´t he help you?”

 

“Well, because he is the cook.”

 

“Oh.”

 

She waved it off. “It´s not really that bad. Actually he wanted to close the diner because he won´t be able to work for at least a week. But I told him that I would take care of everything.”

 

“Sounds difficult. Being the waitress and the cook at once.”

 

“A little bit.” she admitted. “But the diner is never full, so there is no problem.”

 

She avoided his gaze, looking out the window as he did before.

Now he had time to examine her. Her (h/c) hair was tied together in a ponytail. A little bit of make-up could be seen on her face but not extreme. It was not much and it emphasized her beauty.

He wasn´t able to say how old she might be.

 

“Are you an adventurous type?”

 

Her gaze drifted back to him.

 

“If you mean that I would disappear with a stranger I barely talked to in the kitchen to have fun with him… I would say no.”

 

“Too bad, I really like the idea.” A grin crept over his face. The first time on this day.

 

She shook her head, although a smile could be seen at her as well.

 

“So what brought you here to this town?”

 

“Business.”

 

“What kind of business?”

 

He sighed. “I´m a scientist and the head of a company.”

 

A chuckle escaped her. “I never saw a scientist dressed in a suit.”

 

“You don´t even met one before, I guess.”

 

Her smile grew wider. “I know more of them than you think. I used to be a scientist before.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What brought you here?”

 

“That´s complicated. But I loved this diner since my childhood days, so it is really important to me that it will live on. Though I think I may need to close it the next days.”

 

Sadness spread over her face and he could also see a hint of exhaustion.

 

“How´s business?”

 

“We have barely some costumers a day. Not enough to earn the money for the rent. My boss is afraid that he needs to close the diner in a few weeks if it doesn´t get any better.”

 

She shrugged. He could tell how she felt right now. The fear of losing everything one had been working for. No matter how hard you fight, you never know the outcome. And he didn´t know just like her if his dreams would live on. If it was worth fighting for.

 

“Let me help you then.” he suddenly said without thinking.

 

Her gaze met his. “You´re kidding, right?”

 

But as she saw the seriousness in his eyes she shut her mouth again. Should she say yes? Would that change anything about the situation?

God, she didn´t even know that man!

 

“You can call your boss if you want. Or I call him.”

 

Blinking she tried to collect herself, tried to make a decision.

 

“Why not?” she finally managed to say.

 

A smile crossed his face and she shyly returned it. What did she get herself into now?

 

“I guess I am going to show you the kitchen then.”

 

He nodded and stood up. She grabbed the three empty cups and walked ahead to the kitchen. He followed admiring her body. His smile turned into a grin.

 

As they reached the kitchen she put the cups in the sink. Then she showed him where to find the supplies as well as the cooking utensils and plates. After that she explained him the menu.

 

“I think I understood everything.”

 

“Good.” she answered. Before she could say anything else, the bell of the door rang. New costumers to attend to.

 

“Good luck then.” she said before strolling out of the kitchen.

 

He put his dinner jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Then he was ready to work. At least he thought so.

 

\--

 

The waitress came back to the kitchen after she had turned the ‘Open’ sign of the diner around. The blond man hadn´t need to do much the last hours. As she had predicted there weren´t many costumers strolling by these days.

 

Now he cleaned the dishes and she helped him by rubbing them dry afterwards. He had loosened his tie and his sleeves were rolled halfway up his arms. She couldn´t help but admire those well-built arms of him. His hair was neatly slicked back to his head and no strands were hanging loose. His blue eyes rested on the dishes he cleaned and his brows were furrowed in concentration.

 

She looked away from him and tried to focus on her task. Still she couldn´t believe what she had done a few hours ago. That man was a ladies´ man. Only out for adventures. Nothing more.

Love? Those men didn´t know that word nor were they able to feel it or understand what it meant. At least she thought so.

You could only have fun with those men for one night. It was enough for them. But it would never be enough for her. So he was dangerous. And his handsomeness made it only more difficult.

 

“How long goes your shift?” he asked breaking the silence.

 

“From 7 a.m. to six in the evening.”

 

A nod was the only answer she received. Eventually both of them were done with their tasks. He wiped away some sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. She leaned against the counter and watched as he dried his hands on a towel.

 

Their gazes met.

 

Suddenly he stood right in front of her. He was close. Very close. Slowly he leaned in even closer. There was nothing to stop him. Questions circled in her head. Did she want that? Should she stop him?

 

His breath tickled the skin on her cheeks. Her lips slightly opened and his gaze wandered to them. Then he locked his blue orbs with her (e/c) eyes once more.

 

“Still not the adventurous type?” he whispered against her lips.

 

Their noses touched and she could feel his fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. A shiver ran up her spine by the feeling of his fingers on her naked skin. She was hypnotized by his beautiful eyes. They reminded her of the sky. So clear. And yet unreachable. He needed to stop that, now. But no sound escaped her lips.

 

And then he was so close that their lips were almost touching. Her hands were balled to fists, but she closed her eyes. She waited for his next step the beating of her heart drumming in her ears.

 

“Where are the keys for the diner?” he asked almost inaudibly.

 

She was not able to form the words, so she lifted her hand up to the direction of the pocket of her skirt. A smile appeared on his face. He put his hand in the pocket to grab the key. She flinched by the closeness of his touch. He spread out his fingers and slightly touched the inner parts of her thigh. It took all her strength to suppress a moan. Eventually he got the key and withdrew his hand ever so slowly. Suddenly his warmth was gone.

 

Her eyes fluttered open and she watched how he left the kitchen an even bigger grin on his lips. Surprised her gaze remained at the spot where he stood just moments ago. What was he about to do? Would he lock the door and come back afterwards? And then?

 

Before she could think about that any further his head looked back into the kitchen.

 

“Aren´t you coming?”

 

She blinked.

 

“I will drive you home.” His gaze flickered to her skirt. “It is already dark outside. And you don´t wanna go home like that, do you?”

 

Shaking her head she followed him outside and to his car. She felt relief taking over, but somehow disappointment as well. Gosh, that man drove her crazy!

 

He held the door of the passenger side of his car open, so that she could step in. As he had settled himself on the driver’s seat he started the engine.

 

“So, where do you live?”

 

“You need to get to the freeway which leads to the outer parts of the city. I´ll tell you then where to go.”

 

He nodded and left the parking lot. It was a quiet ride to her home. Somehow she was glad to be in the car. Normally she would drive home by train and that took almost two hours. Now it would be less than an hour.

Eventually they came to a halt in front of her house.

 

“Thank you.” she said as she stepped out of the car.

 

She was about to close the door as her gaze flickered to the backseats. His luggage laid there.

 

“Where do you stay the night?”

 

He followed her gaze. “I wanted to drive back to town and find a hotel.”

 

“You won´t find one with a free room.”

 

Before he could say anything she already grabbed one of his bags and went to the entrance of her house. He followed her surprised.

 

“You can sleep in the living room.” She pointed to the couch.

 

“Thank you.”

 

A smile spread across her face. “You´re welcome.”

 

He got the rest of his luggage from the car and placed them in her living room. She entered the room with a pillow and a blanket.

 

“When do you shower normally?”

 

“In the evening.” he answered slightly confused.

 

“Good. Then we won´t get in each other´s ways. Come on, I´ll show you around.”

 

And again was she the one to explain him where he could find everything.

 

“So, I´m gonna change now. You can make some coffee if you like.” With that she disappeared in her bedroom.

 

He went to the kitchen. As he stood in front of the coffee machine he started to ask himself what the hell he was doing right now. He didn´t know her and yet… She seemed so familiar. Opening the first cupboard he immediately found what he was looking for. It was as if he wasn´t in the kitchen of a stranger but in his own. Everything was there where he would have put it as well.

So it was easy for him to get the coffee done before she came back.

 

He handed her a cup.

 

“So, you are a scientist. May I ask why you are dressed in a suit?”

 

“I had a meeting with another company. They will sponsor us hopefully. I need to meet them next Friday again, but I think their decision is clear. They won´t help us.”

 

She hummed in response.

 

“It is never easy to receive help from others.”

 

“Unfortunately. And if you are the head of a company and you won´t get someone to help, they fire you.”

 

“That´s life. And one of the reasons why I quit being a scientist. It was always about the money, not about making a breakthrough and help others with that in the end. Money was everything that counted and that is not what I wanted.”

 

“But you still can help people in the end.”

 

“Maybe. But the career was never important for me. I helped a friend founding a company and I don´t know. After a while I just realized that this wasn´t me.”

 

“Don´t you miss anything?”

 

“I miss everything. But I am happy now.”

 

Silence enveloped them. After she had finished her coffee she went to bed. Erwin remained in the kitchen for a while and decided then to take a shower.

 

As soon as the hot stream of water touched his skin he started to relax.

What a day, he thought to himself. At first that meeting… And then he ended up in the house of a stranger. A very good-looking by the way, but that was not the point. He had never been like that. Not once in his life had he done something comparable to this.

And her last words… He couldn´t call himself happy, just somewhat satisfied with his life. But not more. Happiness was something he didn´t experienced before and had never longed for it.

 

His life went as he had expected it. Success was plastered along his way the whole time. Never had he failed. Only when it came to love. To open himself.

 

Damn it, he didn´t want to think about anything except the upcoming meeting. They needed to approve his request. Still he doubted that they would do it.

 

Eventually he stepped out of the shower. There was steam hovering in the whole bathroom which made it hard to see clearly. He stepped in front of the fogged mirror placing his hands on either side of the sink. The image of him was barely visible through all the fog, so he wiped with a hand over the cold material of the mirror. Still he couldn´t see himself clearly, droplets of water immediately made his image blurry again.

 

What should he do? What was the right thing to do?

He hadn´t had an answer to that. Would he ever have?

 

His gaze flickered to the towel she had put for him on a chair. Grabbing it he rubbed himself dry with it and pulled it around his hip afterwards and secured it there.

Eventually he left the bathroom and the fog behind.

 

He came across her bedroom´s door. It was slightly open. Carefully he placed a hand on the wood of the door and opened it even wider to peek inside. She was standing in front of the big windows opposite the door. Behind her was her bed. On the left side of the room stood a chest of drawers with a mirror on it. Around the mirror were several products of make-up and also hair pins visible. She wore only short panties and a top. Slowly she turned her head.

 

“I haven´t introduced myself yet.” He laughed. “I am Erwin.”

 

She smiled. “I am [Name]. But I guess you already know.”

 

“Yeah…” His smile turned into a cocky grin. “Gonna have some action together?”

 

She rolled playfully her eyes and looked out the window again.

He shrugged.

 

“Well, then I have some fun alone.”

 

“Don´t be too loud. Or I´ll kick you out again.”

 

Laughing he started to close the door. “I´ll try.”

 

This is going to be an interesting week, he thought as he reached the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I wrote the Intro to the "Games"-series. I am probably going to change the first part again, don´t know yet. The second one is almost done, but as I said, I´m don´t have much time these days ^^; but I´ll try to get back to writing soon :)
> 
> I hope the beginning of this series makes you wanna know more about Erwin and the Reader ;) this story is really important to me since it shows my own inner conflict: I want to be a successful scientist and help people and on the other hand I want to have a own family.. Hopefully I can have both :)


End file.
